Why we fight
by Wolfmann14
Summary: i walked into the library after a summing i got from Calestia telling me to meet her there. and she would be explaining all of this summoning when she got there.


WHY WE FIGHT

I walked into the library after a summoning i got from

Calestia to meet her there. And that she would be explaining all of this summing when she got here. As i walked in threw the door i was suddenly hugged by "midnight sun"I said painfully and excitedly! "Its been a while hasn't it"

"Yes sunny it has"

"Its been what 30 moons since we saw each other last"

"15 acutely" i said.

"It feels like its been a lot longer" she said looking down at the floor.

"I don't care i just want to figure what all this is about"

"With you there sunny and i have a feeling its nothing good"

"Its not ever good when she calls us to a meeting like this" midnight said.

-sunny shakes his head-

"Do you think it could be..."

"No" lightning said sharply cutting her off!

"She would not go this far as to have us called here no if it was her calestia would just send her guard not request us. She's not mean or evil"

"How do you know!? Its not like you loved her!" Midnight said half yelling.

"Please lets not get into that now please" lightning said in a semi-sad voice.

"Why not!"

"Because we are in front of our friends"

"So!"

"And your scary when your mad"

*Sunny nods in agreement*

"Fine"

"Good"

"When is Calestia supposed to get here" spike asked?

"Any minute now" twilight answered?

*All of the sudden there was a knock on the door*

"Come in" twilight said.

"Hello darlings sorry im late" rarity said.

"Oh its just rarity" i said.

"Is there something wrong with me being here darling"

"No no we just thought you were..." Midnight said being cur off by rarity.

"Oh no darling she's not here yet its to dark anyway"

The sun was still behind the mountains.

"Who are we waiting for still" i asked?

"Fluttershy" twilight said.

"Ok good" sunny said.

There was a sudden quiet knock on the door.

"Come in fluttershy" pinkie pie said.

She comes in quietly.

"Oh am i late i hope im not late" she said.

"No darling you aren't late" Rarity said.

"Oh go..." She was about to say but was stopped suddenly with a loud very fast knock on the door the it bursts down to reveal Calestia bruised and beaten and bloody!

"OH MY HAY WHAT HAPPENED" apple jack said very worried.

"i-it w-was h-her" then Calestia just fainted still bleeding.

"Lightning" midnight said to me very scared and nervous.

"I know" i said calmly and nodded at sunny who nodded back and all three of rushed out of the library hurriedly to go tell cadence and luna me heading off to the crystal empire to go tell cadence and sunny and midnight sun going to canterlot to try and find luna. (i got to the crystal empire as soon as sunny and midnight got to canterlot). i rushed into the giant crystal castle (its about 5,000 feet tall which is very tall compared to canterlot castle which is about 3,000 feet tall)

"CADENCE, SHINING ARMOR" i said as loudly as i could.

"what is it white lightning whats the problem" shining armor said said calmly.

"its calestia she's all beaten up and she just passed out not 10 minutes ago bleeding really bad" i said fastly.

"it'll be ok lightning" cadence said

"ok but you are coming with me right to the library" i said not wanting to go on the train home alone.

"obviously we are just lead the way oh i will leave a note for our head guard letting him know where we are"

*uses her magic and leaves a not on the throne*

"there we go much better, alright lets go"

*all three ponies run out of the giant castle and down the path to the train where they got on as it was just about to leave for Ponyville, as the 3 of us rode the train in silence...after about 15 minutes of silence on the train we finally got off at Ponyville where we meet luna there waiting*

"pray tell lightning what happened to mine dear sister" luna asked?

"to tell you the honest truth luna i don't know i just don't know" i said glumly looking down at the ground ready to cry.

"do not worry far lightning my dear sister will be alright, is your sister by chance visiting" luna asked?

"no but...oh my hay i know where she is though hold on" i said as i ran off toward the everfree forest.

*i soon arrive at Zacora's house and found that no one was there*

i think to my self "where in the hay could blue thunder be i know she said she was visiting Zamora i thought that they would be here making some weird potion or brew or something like that i should call out just to make sure"

*so i decide to start roaming the forest yelling my sisters name and Zacora's name* but found nothing so i decide to head back to the library where low and behold i found my sister and Zero*

"when did you guys show up here" i asked surprised?

"we just barley got here" blue thunder said.

"oh i just wen t roaming the everfree forest looking for you guys" i said.

"for we heard you we did you trampling around making all kinds a noise so we is decide to come and see what all the trouble is a brewing over hear just to find the our dear princess here is passed out a bleeding" Zacora said.


End file.
